Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Oni Ai
by keitarou-chan-naru
Summary: A little one shot I wrote on a whim after reading the manga Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Onikakushi. Wanted to build on a different ending that I created in my head. First fanfic in over three years. Lemon with Keiichi X Rena.


Hello, this is my first fanfic for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. I am referencing this fiction to entirely and only the events that took place in the Manga: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Onikakushi-hen (you can read it here , it is actually two volumes). I have the Fic splitting into a different reality on exactly page 157 in volume 2. So read and enjoy a lemon in Higurashi.

_______________________________________________________________

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Oni Suki

As Rena is standing outside silently mouthing Gomen-nasai in the rain Keiichi apologizes to Ooishi and says he will speak with him later. As he looks out the window and sees Rena getting soaked in the pouring rain he feels a lump form in his throat.

"Why is she still out there? I told her to go away. She isn't still apologizing is she?"

As Rena looks up at him standing in his window Rena can feel the rainwater soaking her to the bone she is still unconsciously apologizing to Keechi. She then feels her hot tears mix with the rain and run down her cheek. Her vision narrows and everything starts to become black. Her knees feel weak.

She regains her own conscious and feels Oyashiro-sama release his grip on her.........for now.

She slumps to the ground, tangled in a mess of her own wet cloths. The dinner she brought over for her and Keiichi spills to the ground and mixes in with the mud and rain.

All the while Keechi watches her. He sees her collapse in a heap from his window.

He stares down at her wondering if it is all just an act so he would let her inside.

He stares down at her still watching the rain beat down on her limp body what seems like hours pass by.

She does not move.

"She must be playing me trying to get me to feel pity for her. She is doing this to get in here because she knows I am alone, I know she wants to kill me, everyone in the town wants to kill me just like Satoshi. There all in on it."

Just as he is about the slam the curtains shut and forget about Rena lying in the middle of the muddy road a flash of lightning strikes and he sees her face flush with pink. He remembers back to just a few days ago when they were walking to school and she put her arm around his, turned a deep shade of red and became all quite. Then his thoughts drifted back to the time when he first met Tomitake-San at the junk yard with Rena. Tomitake asked what he was doing there with his girlfriend and the old dam construction site. Remembering now he never protested that Rena was not his girlfriend.

"Wait a minute before she passed out were her eyes back to normal! Was she Rena again?

He again looked down and saw her weakly breathing in the rain. Even though she still might be trying to kill him he could not just leave her there. He flung open his bedroom door and ran down the stairs. He reached the front door and released the safety latch. He cautiously opened the door to see if Rena was still there. She was.... she was still laying in the mud, her white dress clinging to her skin he boots caked with mud. He ran to her side and hooked his right arm under her knees and his left arm around her back and picked her up.

As he stood up with her in his arms, her head fell against his shoulder and lightning struck again. Time slowed down. He saw her face flushed with pink and her brownish red hair was matted to the side of her face. he saw the water slowly running down her face coming from the corner of her eyes.

"Rena I did not mean to hurt you. Your fingers were in the door and you were scaring me, I didn't know what else to do to get you to go away, you did not seem like yourself."

Keechi pulled her closer to him and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rena."

He feels a single tear slide down his cheek in the rain.

He carries her into the house and into the breezeway.

"I've got to get her out of her wet clothes or she'll get a fever."

As he carries her up the stairs to his room little pools of water are left after each step he takes. when he is in his room he lays Rena gently on the floor. He pulls out his futon and goes to get a towel to dry Rena off. When he is back with the towel he sees Rena's breathing is a little more stable. He starts to dry her off. He wet white dress is still clinging to her light pink skin and her boots are still on and soaking wet. he folds the towel and placed it behind her head. he begins to unlace the cords on her boots. After what seems like forever of frivolously unlacing both her boots he gets them off.

"How does she lace those things up every day." Keiichi thinks to himself

"Now I have to get this dress off of her." he nervously thinks. He feels that lump forming in his throat again. He can feel and hear his heartbeat in his chest, the rain outside is almost deafening.

"I just have to get her out of these wet cloths so she doesn't get a fever. What am I saying she is the enemy she wants to kill me, the needle proves it! But she is still my friend and I do like her.........even if I have never vocally admitted it to her before."

As Keiichi is sitting there muttering to himself Rena lets out a small whimpering moan.

"I have to get her out of these cloths and get her dried off!"

He gingerly begins to untie the muddy purple ribbon that is on the collar around her neck. He sits her up and removes the ribbon completely. He unzips the dress and moves it off of her shoulders.............."Oh thank god, she is wearing a bra." he says with a sigh of relief after seeing the white straps on her shoulders.

As he laid her head back down on the folded towel he pulled the dress the rest of the way off. He threw the sopping wet dress into his hamper and he realized at that time that there was a half naked girl in his room. Quickly shaking that thought from his head and continued to dry her off trying to avoid her 'areas' he picked her up again and laid her in his futon.

"Damn, her bra and panties are still soaking wet." He thought to himself as he chewed on his thumb nail. "I guess I'll cover her up and then take off her undergarments."

He pulled the covers over her right up to her neck and reached through the side of the comforter and undid the clasp on the front of her bra and moved her arms through the straps. He slightly lifted her back and slid the bra under her. He reached lower and hooked the side of her white panties on one of his fingers and pulled them down over her thighs and slid them off and threw then next to them bra. He reached up and touched her flush cheek. It was warm, very warm and the redness was still under her eyes from before. He grabbed the towel and tossed it into the hamper along with Rena's bra and panties and went to get a cold washcloth to place on her forehead.

As Keiichi was gone Rena started to come around.

"What happened? I know I was going to bring Keiichi some dinner and the last thing I remember was everything going black as I was looking up at Keiichi in his room."

As Rena's eyes adjusted to the low light of the room she realized she was not in her own home in her room. She felt the warmness of the futon around her and finally realized that she was in Keiichi's room. She could smell Keiichi's sent on the futon around her and started to blush.

"How did I end up in Keiichi's room? And in his futon!?"

At this time Rena realized that not only was she in Keiichi's futon but she was also naked.

"Why am I naked?! how did this happen?" she thought to herself as she felt her entire body blush and become hot.

Around this time she heard Keiichi coming up the steps and quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Keiichi opened the door and came in with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth. He sat down beside her and wrung out the washcloth and placed it on her head forehead.

"I know your awake Rena."

Rena slowly opened her blue eyes and pulled the covers up over her mouth.

"How did you know" she quietly asked.

"I saw your eyes flutter when I placed the washcloth on your forehead. People who have gone unconscious do not have any eye movements."

"Oh..........How did I end up here?"

"You brought me over some dinner but I told you to go home.........You started freaking out and yelled at me to let you in, you knew no one was here but me and kept insisting for me to let you in. Then you tried to force your way in. You grabbed at the door and the frame and tried to pry them apart. That's when I slammed the door on your hands and forced it closed. Don't you remember any of this? Don't you remember it at all?" Keiichi said as his voice started to get louder.

He then placed his arms on either side of her and stared into her eyes. Rena could see his eyes were filled with anger and distrust. She could not look into them any longer and looked away from him by shifting her glance to his shoulder.

"Gomen-nasai" she said quietly.

"That's all you said out there earlier too. What wrong with you Rena.........why don't you remember?"

"I don't know." she cried out. "The last thing I remember was coming over here to bring you some dinner, then I saw you in your window looking down at me and I woke up here." She pulled the covers up a little more and quietly asked, "Did you see anything?" She felt her cheeks get hot again after she asked the question.

"No, I covered you up then removed your underwear so I did not see anything."

"Oh.......Thank you Kei-kun." Rena said bashfully.

"Anyways........I am sorry about your hands. Are they OK?" Keiichi said as he looked away and sat next to her.

"They hurt a little."

"Let me look at them."

Rena slid them out from the comforter and showed Keiichi her hands. They were a little scratched up and there were small cuts above the knuckle on most of her fingers they were also a little red.

"Let me get some Band-Aids for them real quick."

Keiichi stood up and went to his dresser and got around 10 Band-Aids or so. He held Rena's hand carefully as he put them on the injuries he caused her.

"You can stay here tonight if you want to, besides your cloths are soaking wet."

"OK.......Will you at least stay in the same room as me tonight?"

"I planned on it."

"After the way you acted earlier I don't know if I still can trust you as of yet."

"But..."

"But nothing, you tried to force your way in here and kill me."

Rena could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes and her face turn red. She sat up keeping the blankets held to herself exposing her naked back.

"I don't remember I told you that before, and anyways why would I want to kill the person I Lo............"

She stopped herself from saying it. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Rene what did you say?!"

"I......Love." She said quietly and turning away from him. "I have felt that way since a short time after you moved here. It feels like I have know you for many, many years and each time something happens that causes us to be separated. I don't want to lose you like I feel I did so many times."

They both sat there listing to the rain from the storm outside from what seemed like an eternity until Keiichi spoke.

"I've felt the same way, like I have known you for the longest time"

"I also.............Love...you Rena."

"Kei-kun I'm sorry, did not mean to scare you earlier I don't know what was happening."

"That's OK Rena. It's over now and you're back to yourself."

"He put his hand on her cheek and drew her hot blushing face closer to his. they lightly pushed each other's lips together and deeply kissed. The comforter fell to Rena's lap and she pressed herself against Keiichi's wet shirt instantaneously making her nipples hard. She wrapped her arms around him as they broke their kiss and she leaned to his ear.

"Kei-kun......You can take off your wet cloths and get into the futon with me if you want." Rena could feel her whole body blush as she said it."

Keiichi had felt this before this feeling of being with Rena.

He peeled off his wet shirt and pulled off his pants leaving only his boxers which were almost completely dry. He crawled into the futon with her and she pressed herself against him. He could feel her small hard nipples press into his chest as she kissed him. Rena felt the warmth from his chest spread through her body and arouse her. They were both still virgins but knew what they wanted. as Keiichi slowly started to kiss and nibble at Rena's neck she could feel herself become hot all over she felt a familiar warmth spread through her thighs. She had dreamed of this happening. There were many nights where she had thought of Keiichi and rubbed herself wishing it was him. And now her dream had finally come true.

"Kei-kun......you can...............touch me down there if you want."

"Rena.........."

As he moved his hand from her side and brushed it against her hips he could feel the warmth coming from her slit. He gently rubbed the outside of it with his fingers and then slowly parted her and slid a finger into her slit and his finger immediately came into contact with her clit. Rena closed her eyes and felt a low moan try to escape her lips as she buried her head into Keiichi shoulder. Keiichi started to rub a little faster now on her clit causing that little moan to escape her lips. Keiichi slowed down and stopped. Rena opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"why'd you stop, that felt so good, it was better than when I d............." Rena stopped herself again and put her hands up to her face to cover her glowing red cheeks to show she was extremely embarrassed admitting to Keiichi that she touches herself.

"I'll do something better than just use my hand"

Keiichi leaned down and started to kiss her neck and work his way farther down kissing her collar bone and making his way to her firm breasts that he had commented on earlier were perfect. Keiichi gently kissed all around her firm nub and then hastily pulled it into his mouth. Keiichi could feel one of Rena's hands on the back of his head and on his lower back. Keiichi glanced up at Rena during the mist of all of this to see her eyes closed tight and her lightly biting her lower lip. Keiichi kept kissing lower reaching her navel and kissing around it.

"Wait Kei-kun what are you doing. It's not..........ahhhh!"

That is all Rena could say before Keiichi's tongue touched her clit. Rena had felt something like this before. The feeling of Keiichi buried between her thighs licking her up and down her sweet slit. As Keiichi licked Rena up and down her sweet patch he moved his arms under her legs and placed his hands on Rena thighs spreading her open even further. Rena could feel his tongue strokes intensifying and instinctively her hips start to buck lightly up and down. Without thinking she reached down and ran her hands through Keiichi's hair lightly holding his face as close as she could to herself. She began to feel a familiar pressure build inside of her, but it was more intense than the ones she had felt before when she had done it herself when she was alone.

"Kei-kun I'm gonna'.........ahhhhhh.......Kei I'm Cumming!"

Keiichi felt Rena hips press against his face as she lightly wrapped her legs around his back. He felt her clit get softer against his tongue and her breathing slow as she recovered from her orgasm. As Keiichi looked up at Rena with her hands still tangled in his hair, she had the most beautiful smile on her face, she looked so calm and happy.

Keiichi moved his arms out from under Rena and made his way back up to her lips. She reached up and draped her arms around Keiichi's neck and pulled him towards her deeply kissing him. She didn't care that she could taste some of her own juices against her tongue as they deeply kissed. Rena was so happy right now, as if they were the only ones in the entire world at the moment. They both forgot about the past and the watangashi, the deaths of Tomitake-San and Takano-San. They were all that mattered to each other now.

"Keiichi I want you....................I want you inside of me."

"It will hurt, are you sure Rena?"

"I know it will, but if we can be together like this I don't care how much it hurts."

Keiichi reached down and placed Rena's les on his shoulders and positioned his member right at the entrance to Rena that was still wet from his tongue bath earlier. He gently pushed himself into her. He had his head in all the way before Rena let out a little whimper.

"Are you OK Rena?"

"Yeah I'm Fine................just keep going."

Keiichi pushed a little farther into her he could feel a small trickle of blood come from Rena. Rena wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the nook of his shoulder and lightly bit down relieving some of the pain she was feeling. Keiichi kept going further into Rena. Soon he was all of the way in and began to pull out. Rena stopped biting his shoulder and moved back to look into Keiichi eyes as they lost their virginity together. Keiichi started to slowly thrust himself in and out of Rena. It was still hurt, but the pain was slowly starting to fade and be replaced with pleasure. As Keiichi started to thrust a little faster, a wave of pleasure spread over Rena and she lightly scratched at Keiichi back and started to let out little moans during each of his thrusts. They looked into each other's eyes and passionately kissed again letting their tongues explore the insides of each other's mouths. Keiichi's pace increased and he felt a familiar tightening in his balls.

"Rena.......I'm gonna' cum."

"Kei-Chan cum inside of me."

"But........"

"It's OK, it's safe right now." Rena said as she watched his eyes close from the feeling of a orgasm.

"Renaaaaaahhhhhhh." Keiichi yelled as he came.

Rena could feel a torrent of cum flood inside of her as Keiichi hugged her and tried to slow his breathing after climaxing.

Breathing heavily and looking into Rena's eyes, Keiichi slid Rena's legs off of his shoulders and laid down next to her on his back still trying to catch his breath. He pulled the covers up over them as Rena began to turn towards him and lay her head on his shoulder. Rena leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Kei-kun." she said, gently whispering to him.

"Could you...............get me a tissue or two" she said shyly as she blushed and averted her eyes from him.

Keiichi reached over to the side of his futon and grabbed a few tissues out of the box that he kept next to it and handed them to Rena. She quickly cleaned up down there and handed the balled up tissues back to Keiichi, who tossed them into the trash bin.

"How come that box of tissues is kept so close to your futon?"

"Ha ah....No reason." Keiichi quickly remarked as he blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "We'll talk about it in the morning." Keiichi said as he gently patted and rubbed her on the head.

Rena blushed again and pulled closer to Keiichi and kissed him on the forehead. They both held each other tightly and drifted off to sleep while the storm outside continued on.

This was the first time Rena could remember, as she was drifting off to sleep with Keiichi, that something wasn't watching her and always gnawing at her in the back of her mind. Rena strongly felt that this was not the first time something like that had happened with Keiichi, almost like it had happened like this before in another lifetime. And as the lightning flashed outside a shadow that was invisible to the couple was in the room.

Hanyuu-Sama was watching over them and thinking of what was to come.

_"I wish you two were able to stay like this. Able to grow together and deepen your connection. But...Sadly, I know you will both die in the following days. This time Rika and I did not win the battle. She will be killed tomorrow, but I will try to prevent it, like always. Rika knows you, Keiichi, are the one that is able to change the destiny of Hinamizawa in this never-ending month of June in showa 58, you are the key. But sadly this reality is just another one of the fractured realities that will end for everyone. For now I wish you two to enjoy it and try to find each other in another reality where you can be like this again. __Gomen-nasai __Rena__ and Keiichi. _

Hanyuu said as she disappeared from the room to go back to Rika's side, Leaving the couple to enjoy their short time together in this hellacious month of June.

___________________________________________________________

Well how did you like it I haven't written a fanfic in almost three-and-a-half years. Usually I only write one's for the series I absolutely love. I wrote this one because I was not seeing to many pairings with Rena and Keiichi (my favorite paring). In the anime series (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) you don't seem to get the connection that was shared with Rena and Keiichi in the first arc. In the manga: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Onikakushi-hen (you can read it here, it is actually two volumes) you do seem to feel a connection between the two, especially in the first two chapters of the manga. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment negative and positive comments are always welcome.

p.s. be sure to check out my other (older) fanfic posted at for the anime series Love Hina here is a link for you to the other .?no=544208008 (Iuse the same pen name on both sites). For some reason I always like to have the first time during a storm. ( hmm? I don't know why??)


End file.
